


Rose Garden

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [156]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Budding Love, Closeted Character, Drabble, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Language of Flowers, M/M, Requited Unrequited Love, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Edward twirled the rose in his fingers, feeling the petals soft against his skin.





	Rose Garden

Edward twirled the rose in his fingers, feeling the petals soft against his skin.  
“What colour is this rose?”   
“It’s… It’s a red rose.” Thomas stammered as he replied. Edward could tell that he was blushing.   
Edward leaned in and inhaled the scent of the flower, which seemed at once so gentle and at the same time, so powerful.   
“The flower of true love.” Edward replied, smiling.   
He heard Thomas’ breath hitch next to him. He felt Thomas shift on the bench. Edward turned his face and sensed that Thomas’ lips were inches from his own.   
“I truly love you.”


End file.
